After The 7th Year ATSY
by haru77624
Summary: Harry decides to go with Hermione once they leave Hogwarts for good. But now, what if he puts Hermione in danger with Lord Voldemort? Chap5 is UP!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's characters.

After the 7th Year - by Haru77624

Introduction

_it's the 7th year and everyone's about to get off of the train..._ "Harry!" Hermione yells. "Yes?" he asks, walking over toward her. "Well, thisismylastchanceandallbecausewearegettingffthetrainandleavingandiwanttosayiloveyou" Hermione says... quickly. "Okay, rewind, tell me... tell me quick... but not too quick." Hermione jumped forward and kissed him. "I love you." she says. "You know, school IS over and you CAN come with me..." says Hermione, blushing furiously. "Er, I guess.." Harry says, as they get off the train. His Uncle is waiting for him. "I'm not going with you," he said. "I'm of age now and I can leave. I'm going with Hermione." Hermione smiles from behind him. "Darn you, make me drive out here, well GOOD, go with your weird, stupid,freaky friend. Get away from us." "How dare you call her weird stupid and freaky--" Harry replies taking out his wand. "Harry, don't, leave them alone. C'mon." Hermione calls. Harry puts his wand in his pocket. "Fine. We're leaving." He replies, as they walk away and get in the car.

Chapter 1 - What a nice house

In the car, Mrs. Granger asks Hermione and Harry a few questions...

Hermione's POV

As soon as we start to go my mom piles us with questions. "Hermione, who is this?" "This is Harry," I reply. "You should know him..." "Oh, right, how can I forget! He's famous AND you've been talking about him ALL last summer." she replied. "MOM!" I yell, blushing furiously. I hear Harry give a slight laugh and smile.

"Where shall he sleep? I could get that spare blow-up bed and lay it somewhere.." Mom says. "Sure, that would be fine." He says.. then whispers to me "What's a blow-up bed?" I laugh and say "You'll see. And yes, they're VERY comfortable."

Nobody's POV

At the house...

"Wow what a NICE house!" Harry says as they step in. "Why don't you show him around" Mrs. Granger says. "Sure," Hermione says. "Upstairs or Downstairs first?" Hermione asks. "Downstairs." Harry replies. First she shows him the kitchen, then Dining Room, Living Room, Bathroom, Hallway, and Laundry Room. Then they go upstairs and she shows him the office, other bathroom, the parent's room, an extra room in which Hermione has her computer and Hogwarts stuff, and then her bedroom. Her regular room just has a bed, dresser, and closet.

"So... that's it. Um, I'll get the blow-up bed." she says as she gets it out of the closet and takes it down stairs. Harry hears her say "Mom, will you blow this up?" and then he looks around her room.

Her dresser has seven drawers. one has a lot of notebooks and pencils. The second and third have hogwarts books. The fourth has stuffed animals. The fifth has a stack of papers. The sixth and seventh have pictures and photo albums. He looks at them. 4 photo albums are of the family. 3 are pictures of People from Hogwarts and places at Hogwarts. There was even the picture of when they went out to the lake on their first date... _back then we were stupid and thought nothing of it and the future..._ harry thought. He put the stuff back and sat on her bed. Hermione came in, changed into Muggle clothes. She wore a black shirt that said 'And your point is...?' in white, and she had jean shorts on. Harry couldn't help but stare. Hermione now had flat, straight, thick hair. It looked better than ever! "Well, um, where do you want your bed to be?" she asked, and Harry fainted right on her bed.

Please review so I know to write more or not!


	2. Death Eaters

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's characters.

After the 7th Year - by Haru77624

{Comment from ME} - [What the other person is thinking in someone's POV]

Chapter 2 - What's Ron gonna think?

As soon as Harry woke up the first thing he said was "what's a blow-up bed?" Hermione laughed and sat down next to him. "A blow-up bed is a... a.. a bed you blow-up," she said smiling. "you put a regular sheet on it like a normal bed and a blanket. the only difference is you blow it up. That's why it's called... it's called..." she fell off the bed laughing. "...blow-up bed." Harry finished. "Yeah. Anyway, do you want to sleep in the living room or something? You could watch TV. Or my spare bedroom has a TV. That room doesn't have a bed so you'd STILL need the blow-up bed." "I'll sleep in the spare room." he replied.

Harry's POV

Hermione went out to the hall to get the blow-up bed. I think. I walked out there to see if the blow-up bed was in the hallway and she was getting it. It was.. but it wasn't blown up. There was a pump. "I'll take it in there. you grab the pump thingy." I said, grabbing the bed and dragging it into the spare room. "Okay," I said, searching for the pumpy thing hole. I found it. "Hand me the pump." I said, as Hermione handed me the pump. I sat there for 15 minutes, getting nowhere. "Curse this," I said taking out my wand. I gave it a wave and the thing was pumped.

"Haha," Hermione said. "have you ever used a computer?" "Once," I replied. "I used it while Dudley was gone. I like to play games." "I'll bet you do," she replied. "I have a computer over there (she pointed to a nice one... thin screen on a desk with a roll-out keyboard). You can sue it if you want." "Maybe later," I said. "I'd rather spend time with you." She blushed lightly, and then I thought of something big.

"What's Ron gonna think?" I said. "I don't know..." she replied.

Harry's POV

It was dinner. I reasoned with Hermione's mom to let me take her somewhere. I didn't know where yet though.

{This was short just because I wanted to tell you that first}

Hermione's POV

It was almost time for dinner. "Harry I wonder what mom's cooking." I said. "That doesn't matter. C'mon, I asked your mom if I could take you somewhere. Like a _date_." "Oh. Alright." I said, blushing. "I would like that."

He took me first to a nice little restaurant. It had dancing. We sat down at a two person table with all seats. I didn't know how he knew how to get here. he flew... we use the invisibility cloak.. maybe my mom... well who cares. I should just be happy. and I was. We got our order taken and then danced. We ordered a big spaghetti plate to share. The dancing was the best. He took my hand. "May I have this dance?" he said, bowing. "Yes," I said, and we got down and onto the dancing floor. his embrace felt just right. I think. I've never danced before. but dancing felt wonderful. It started out slow, then they started playing music like at a prom and he let go of me and we danced like normal. Which was fun too.

Then our order of spaghetti came. It was HUGE! In the end we finished it and danced a little more. Then we sat on a fountain in a park. I made a wish. Then he said, "What did you wish for?" I hit him playfully then said "Silly, if I tell you it won't come true! Don't you know muggle stuff? I'm amazed you knew I was wishing!" He laughed hard. We stared for a while. The we got closer, closer, closer... until finally he kissed me.

Afterwards I whispered, "That was my wish." Then we kissed for a while... for a long time until I pulled apart, needing to breathe. We stood up. We kissed again.. this time longer until this time he pulled apart in need for breath. And then... 3 people stood up... dark. I couldn't see their faces.. more people. They came towards us. Then I screamed the two words I never wanted to hear again.

"DEATH EATERS!"

Please tell me if I should write more!


	3. Don't Leave me

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's characters.

After the 7th Year - by Haru77624

{Comment from ME} - [What the other person is thinking in someone's POV]

Chapter 3 - Don't leave me

Harry's POV

Hermione recognized them. I did too. My mouth was screaming _'Death Eaters!'_ but my mouth was saying nothing. Hermione said it first. "DEATH EATERS!" she screamed. She fainted right in my arms. I lay her on the bench. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll protect you. Even if I have to kill myself." I whispered. "and it will," Came a Death Eater's voice from behind me. "Her too." "Bellatrix... you killed Sirius! You killed him! My godfather, your cousin! I'll get you! **_Crucio!_**" Bellatrix slightly yelped. Not enough. "Say it like you mean it. Why am I teaching YOU? Oh what does it matter, you're hopeless!" "Am NOT! **_CRUCIO!_**" I shouted. That got her. Since I did it in anger and for Hermione it boosted up. A lot. "Haha," Bellatrix laughed. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Except that I can't wait to see what the Ministry will do to you for using These curses." "They'll forgive me! I know it!" I yelled. "**_CRUCIO!_**" I shouted again. I got her. She fell over, wriggling in pain.

There were ropes on the ground. But Death Eaters. Everywhere. I yelled "CRUCIO!" and just tried pointing my wand everywhere, which worked and they all fell down in pain. Bellatrix got up again. "CRUCIO!" My life and Hermione's depended on this curse. "Accio ropes!" the ropes flew to me, and I tied up Bellatrix and took her wand. But what about the others? Maybe Dumbledore and the Order were on their way. I'd hold them off until then. Just one stood up. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I shouted. Since he was the only one I'd have some fun. I moved my wand this way and that, and he flew everywhere. I ran him into poles and things until he passed out. I left them all there, Bellatrix yelling. I yelled "SHUT UP!" thinking it wouldn't work, but she stared and passed out too.

"Hermione, don't leave me." I whispered. She got up. Barely. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just... passed out."

"Well, I'm going to go get someone. You stay here. If anyone wakes up yell Crucio."

"But that's a--"

"I know. But they'll let us go. I know it. Besides, I'll tell them it's my fault. I asked you to. I told you this."

"Okay. But, I hope you're right. Love you. See ya."

"You too." We shared a short kiss and I left.

Tell me If I should write more!


	4. Attack of the Death Eaters

I'm SO sorry to say, but I will be gone for the summer and won't update for a very looooooooong time (until August) I might possibly use my grandparents' PC at some point and update, but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's characters.

After the 7th Year - by Haru77624

{Comment from ME} - [What the other person is thinking in someone's POV]

Chapter 4 - Look who's dead if you can

Hermione's POV

A few Death eaters got up sometimes, now and then. Very weak. But, after using crucio on them for awhile, I got the hang of getting better with that spell/curse. But then, Bellatrix awoke. I was so frightened, the spell wasn't working as good! She reached her wand and broke free. "NO!" IO screamed, running around. _What am I doing, I was the best. I got the best grades. I can take her on! _And stood there. My head spinning.

_What spell?_

_What spell?_

_What spell?_

_WHAT FREAKING SPELL AM I GONNA USE ON HER!?!_

_I'll hold her off for awhile.._

Bellatrix was looking at me strangely. I know why. I was standing there looking like a moron. But I stared at her hard. **_"CRUCIO!"_** I yelled, no, I screamed. I couldn't take it! If I didn't hold her back, I would die... and more people. Right now, some people's lives depend on me. _Don't think about that, you will just get more nervous! Concentrate! _Bellatrix got back up again. I was about to yell 'CRUCIO!' well Bellatrix yelled, **_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _** I shut my eyes and covered my face. _I'm going to die. I'm a goner._ I never died. I was standing right there. Instead, there was Sirius on the ground. _ No! You're imagining things! He's already dead! Who's really dead? Or, what's really there!? _I concentrated on the image. Who was it? The Sirius image blurred away.

**"NO!"**

I'm gonna leave you hanging there. You will see who it is if you read:

Harry's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I think about as fast as I ever did run. I grabbed my broom and flew as fast as my firebolt would go. I went over the dark clouds so no one would see me. No muggles could see me. I had my invisibility cloak on just in case. I went down a tad every now and then to see where I was. It wasn't too far to Hermione's house from here. "There!" I said as I pointed when I saw her house. I dived and landed right on the driveway. I took off my invisibility cloak and broom and ran to the door. I rang the bell about 16 times.

"Hello?" Mrs. Granger said as she opened the door. "Where's Hermione?"

"No time!" I ran up to the spare room and got my quill and some parchment and wrote:

_Dumbledore,_

_I need you quick at Hermione's. Get the order, please! There are some Death Eaters at a muggle restaurant_

_and Hermione's trying to hold them off while I get help. So HURRY! I'll explain everything on our way to the muggle restaurant._

_Just get brooms to ride on. The fastest ones you have. HURRY! We need you quick!_

_Harry _

"Hedwig, fly as fast as you can and take this to Dumbledore. It's very urgent. Peck him until he replies." Hedwig grabbed the letter and flew like Harry had never seen before. in about 5 minutes she was back with a letter.

_Harry,_

_The order members are on their way. Stay at Hermione's. They will bring brooms, and I am staying at Hogwarts writing letters to some other_

_ people who can help._

_P.S. - I've never seen Hedwig fly that fast._

"Oh good. They are on their way. Mrs. Granger, don't worry about Hermione. she's the best witch I know, and we'll be there before anything bad happens to her. I'd risk my life." Mrs. Granger nodded. The order members arrived at the door. "Bye!" I called running to the door with my broom and cloak. There they were. They all got on their brooms and flew as fast as they could, following me, I had to slow down because of the brooms they had. We reached Hermione and saw her scream, **"NO!"**

They landed quickly and there they saw Ron, dead. "no, Ron.." I said.. "No.." I got up and looked at Bellatrix. I pointed my wand at her. "YOU did this! I will get you! I don't care if I end up in Azkaban!" Tonks and Kingsley pointed their wands at her. "CRUCIO!" I yelled. "Harry, no, don't..." Tonks and Hermione said. "No. I'll kill her. KILL HER! No matter what it takes. She killed Ron and threatened to kill Hermione! I'd rather go to Azkaban than have my friends dead!" I yelled. The Death Eaters all looked at each other and ran. Tonks and Kingsley ran after them. Soon, Snape was behind me, and he ran after them, chasing the Death Eaters too. I pointed my wand at Bellatrix. "I'll do what I want now. CRUCIO!" I screamed as loud as I could, full of anger, she fell on the floor wriggling in pain. She passed out. I turned to Hermione.

"Listen, if I die I don't want the last thing I said to you to use this curse. I love you, and if I die, I wish you a happy life." "Harry," she whispered. "I kissed her for about the longest time until we had to breathe. We just kissed over and over until Bellatrix got up again. I pointed my wand right at her face and walked forward, forward. She walked backward, backward. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"** I **screamed, and she fell. She was dead. But just then Someone grabbed Hermione. "Got your girlfriend." He hissed. I turned around, and there stood..............

Oooooh, sorry! Guess you'll have to wait till August to see who it is!


	5. Still Alive

**Yay, finally updating!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's characters.

After the 7th Year - by Haru77624

{Comment from ME} - [What the other person is thinking in someone's POV]

Chapter 5 - Is he really dead???

Hermione's POV

"Get - off - me - you - JERK!" I managed to yell. He covered my mouth and I wiggled and tried to scream. Either I was too terrified to scream, or I couldn't move my mouth. I know one thing: I'm too scared to know. "Help - ME!" I was able to say. Who was it? It was a male, I knew that... about my age... a little bit taller a could tell. _Wait a minute! Hermione, you're stupid! Act like a muggle! KICK HIM! _I kicked him where no male wants to be kicked {you got that right! lol Okay, continuing...}, and managed to get away, I turned around and... "Malfoy!?" "Yes?" he replied. "You - you - JERK!" "I know that, Mudblood, how many times are you going to tell me that?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Now, prepare, I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" _What an idiot... hmmm. I could get him first... possibly... _I grabbed my wand. Prepared. I have to get my wand out fast, and say this fast too...

I whipped out my wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Hermione, are you going nuts or what!?!?" Harry yelled.

"NO! Watch!" I slammed him into a tree. Ouch. Into a pole. A Table. the floor. Let him go. "Get him," I whispered to Harry.

"Got it," he whispered back... "CRUCIO!" as he sat wriggling in pain, I said "Accio Ropes!" and tied him up as Harry kept torturing him. Gosh. I can't believe this. I mean, I can't believe I'm doing this to Malfoy. I've always wanted to, but now... "Hermione! Stop daydreaming! Hand me that rock!" "Okay, okay... Accio Rock..." It flew to my hand and I handed it to him. "There," I said. He took the rock (a very large one, I might add) and threw it at Malfoy. "You wanted a rock just for that?"

"Sure."

Harry's POV

"Malfoy, you doorknob." I said. "DOORKNOB!? A million things to call him and you chose DOORKNOB!?! You've gone mad."

"Whatever. Go get Ron lying over there. Maybe... maybe... maybe he's not - not d-dead..." I slowly started to sit on the bench... my eyes watered... "He can't be dead..." Hermione walked over and dragged him here.

"he has to be dead," she said. "She used an Unforgivable Curse."

"Maybe it hit a statue!" I yelled. "Don't yell! Please!" "Alright..." _calm down, _I told myself. _Calm Down... _"There's got to be a way...I'll go see if it hit a statue, or pole, or... or SOMETHING!" I walked towards the area where Ron was. Pole still there. Table there. Where's the statue? Statue pieces everywhere... maybe that as it... I walked back.

"Hermione, I think it hit that statue over there. It's pieces everywhere. See if he's breathing..." "alright" she said, I watched as she checked for a pulse. "yes... I think, I think he's Alive..." "Oh Great!!! YES!!!! But, what will we do with Malfoy over there?"

"Wait for the Order," she said. "That's all we can do."

Hermione's POV

about 15 minutes later the Order came.. we just sat there waiting for Ron to wake up while we had Malfoy's wand and he was wriggling in the ropes. "Thank Merlin you're here!" Harry exclaimed. "Malfoy tried to attack us, but we got him, and I threw a rock at him... (he handed Lupin Malfoy's Wand)" Lupin, Tonks, Snape, and Kingsley. Lupin had arrived with the rest, must have gotten a letter or something, he wasn't here before...

"Ron's alive." Harry said. "RON'S ALIVE, RON'S ALIVE!! YAY!!"

He was so excited. And I was happy for him. He picked me up and kissed me.

"I'm happy if you're happy," I whispered in his ear.

Please review!


End file.
